Expansion ideas
It was rumored that there would be 5-6 expansions as a group of extensions to the world of Azeroth which were mentioned in an interview by a leading person within Blizzard ("We have made concepts for this expansion, and we already have enough ideas for 5-6 more"). In addition, in December 2006 Nethaera stated on the forumshttp://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=57439311&pageNo=1&sid=1#1 when asked whether there would be another expansion after The Burning Crusade: "Yes, we are working on plans. No, I can't tell you what they are, how far they are or what timeline we are looking at. Sorry. :(" Below are ideas by users where future World of Warcraft expansions could possibly visit, after World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King which has been announced as the next official expansion. The following are undeveloped regions that have enough content for an expansion pack. These ideas are grouped geographically: General expansion ideas The Great Sea * Related areas: The Great Sea and South Seas, The Maelstrom, Nazjatar, Mak'aru, Broken Isles, Undermine, Zandalar, Tel Abim ,Plunder Isle, Gilneas, Balor and the greater Kul Tiras area of islands. * Related opposing forces: Naga, Queen Azshara and her underwater army. Perhaps also The Elemental Lord Neptulon the Tidehunter. Underworld Minions. Mur'gul. Stormreaver clan. Some of the other forces in the great sea are the Bloodsail Buccaneers and the trolls of Zandalar. * Related intelligent/playable races: Murloc, Makrura, Goblin, Naga, Worgen, Ogre, High elves. * Possible new hero classes: Sailor, Pirate , Buccaneer, Tinker, Potion Doc, Primal * Related professions: Brewmaster, Tinker * Possible extra stuff: Underwater mounts, Underwater Dungeons / Raids, Swift Aquatic Form (maybe its a shark/penguin), Boat mounts The Emerald Dream * Related areas: Emerald Dream, Emerald Paradise *Possible heroclass:Dragonsworn * Related opposing forces: The Nightmare and Old God behind it * Related intelligent/playable races: Children of Cenarius, Earthen, Furbolg, Treant, Dryad, Satyr, Celestial * Nethaera says: "As for the Emerald Dream, there are no plans for anything as of yet but it is a consideration for the future. The Emerald Dream opens up a lot of different opportunities and the Burning Crusade is definitely not going to be the last of the expansion packs. There are many different places and storylines that can be pursued. The story is going to keep growing and as it does so, people will get to experience it." * Possible extra stuff: Spirit mounts you can use while corpse running, portals and/or shortcuts to several places in the world. * Although not officially announced, Emerald Dream is planned for release after Wrath of the Lich King Old Gods * Related areas: Underground Azeroth. * Possible heroclass: Runemaster * Related opposing forces: Old Gods (at least three remain), Twilight's Hammer Clan * Related professions: Faiths * Related intelligent/playable races: Centaur, Earthen, Trogg, Giant, Kobold, Elemental, Satyr, Dark Iron Dwarf, Leper gnome, Qiraji, Harpy, Naga. , }} The Elemental Plane * Related areas: The four layers of the Elemental Plane (The Skywall, Deephome, The Firelands, The Abyssal Maw). * Related opposing forces: Elementals. * Related intelligent/playable races: Elementals, Dark Iron Dwarf Great Dark * Related areas: Other planets besides Draenor and Azeroth. , , , }} Pandaria and pandaren settlement * Since the location of Pandaria is unknown, it's really hard to say where Pandaren fit best. * Ogres could possibly also feature, as could Gnolls and Harpies. Ancient Kalimdor (War of the Ancients) * Related areas: Ancient Kalimdor before the Sundering. (Accessed via Caverns of Time) * Related opposing forces: Highborne, Satyr, Burning Legion, Azotha (primitive Humans) Aqir, Trolls. * Related intelligent/playable races: Earthen, Furbolgs, Ancients, Demigods. Argus * Related areas: Argus, the Eredar homeworld. * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, Worgen, Unknown Others * Related playable races: Broken, Ethereal, Worgen * Related opposing races: Felguard, Infernal, Eredar, Worgen * Related enemy bosses: Kil'jaeden, Sargeras * Possible extra stuff: guild spaceships, exodar-looking Twisting Nether * Related areas: Other parts of former Draenor, because it´s said, that Draenor was much larger than Azeroth, so it´s probable that Outland is not the only inhabited part. And maybe portals to other worlds that Illidan sealed. * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, The Void, maybe some new currently unknown faction. * Related playable races: Broken, Arakkoa, Ethereal. Miscellaneous ideas * Draenor (before destruction) via caverns of time. * K'aresh * Xoroth * Sunken Kalimdor * Other portal gates. * Other side of Azeroth. * Kalimdor before part of it sunk via caverns of time. General User Ideas * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Shargas the Naga's Ideas * Gcircle's Ideas * Z33w0wmast3r's Ideas * Daringbear's Ideas * Sambah's Ideas * Ursabear's ideas References See also * Join the discussion here. * Class ideas for class ideas. * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade for items slated in the first WoW expansion. * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King for items slated in the second WoW expansion. * Coming Soon for things that are part of Lore or have been discussed, but might be slated for a future expansion. Category:Fan fiction Category:Game terms Category:Rumors Category:World of Warcraft expansion ideas